King the 100-Ton
}}A chojin based upon a weight. 'About' A weight-type Chojin. He possesses a 100 Ton metal body, making him the heaviest Chojin in the series. His weight body is divided into different parts, allowing him to adjust his weight according to the situation in fights. His body can also transform into iron balls, barbells, and other things, but this requires images from the outside (special cards with a picture of the object on it). He overwhelms Meat with his weight but when it seems there was no one left on Team Kinnikuman to fight, Terryman takes advantage of his transformations by causing his molecules to rearrange so he can shatter his body with his Calf Branding. However, after the match, he uses the last bit of his power to knock out Terryman, ending the match end in a draw. 'Story' At Kumamoto Castle, King the 100-ton '''is seen fighting against Alexandria Meat. Kinnikuman: Chapter 287 Meat is unable to fight back, leaving King to gain the advantage, and - to end the match in a quick manner - he adds weights back onto his body, before using a Jet-Roller See-Saw. Robin Mask and Terryman save Meat at the last moment. King believes this is an instant win, as no one else can replace Meat, but - taking the membership list from the referee - he sees that both Robin Mask and Terryman have their names added and can fight on Kinnikuman's team. Kinnikuman: Chapter 288 Terryman enters the ring on Kinnikuman's behalf, who begins the match with a drop-kick that is easily blocked by King, and - as tries again with a punch - his fists become bloodied. King then jumps on his hands. King takes off several of his weights, until he is left with only 20 tons, as he seeks to prove a point to Terryman. This allows him to move at a quicker speed. King then presses a lever on the ring, which reveals a see-saw was hidden beneath the canvas. Each time King jumps on the see-saw, he adds weights to his body and Terryman goes higher and higher, until he finally strikes the ceiling at some force. Terryman learns to time his attacks, so he can reverse the see-saw and send King hurtling backwards. Kinnikuman: Chapter 289 After Terryman gets him in a hold, King withdraws his limbs inside his body and turns into a spherical shape. King is able to split into two balls and return as one, which enables him to be creative in his attacks, and finally his turns into a giant dumbbell, which starts to crush Terryman under its enormous weight. Kinnikuman discovers King is being manipulated by Kinnikuman Mariposa, who uses signs to tell him how to attack, and Kinnikuman uses a sign to force King to return to his usual form. Terryman is then able to use a Texas Clover Hold. King finds a stray card, which allows him to turn his body into spikes to fight off Terryman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 290 He finally returns to his full weight and full power, and he plans to hit Terryman with full impact, intending to break every bone in his body. It indeed breaks every one of Terryman's bones. Kinnikuman bends the see-saw with a Face Flash, which allows Terryman to alter his cause and headbutt King. The flashcards all fall from the ceiling in the kerfuffle, which causes King's body to shift chaotically into everything at once. Terryman takes advantage by stopping him from transforming, using the ropes of the ring, and wins with a Calf Branding. This breaks King into dozens of pieces, killing him instantly. Kinnikuman: Chapter 291 '''Techniques Jet Roller See Saw * Drops down onto the mat at a high speed/weight, forcing his opponent flying into the air above King 100 Ton Pin Press * King 100 Ton scoops his opponent up from a run and full body presses them into a pinning position. 'Career Record' ;Titles *Team Mariposa: Second-in-Command Win/Loss Record (Singles) * X Terryman (Calf Branding) 'Gallery' King_the_100_Ton.gif 'Trivia' *Catchphrase: *Laugh: , . 'References' Category:Akugyou Chojin Category:Mariposa Team Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Characters from America